


Hidden Sins and Shortcomings

by Protijay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protijay/pseuds/Protijay
Summary: Ten college students find themselves annoyingly stuck in a room together. Then literally everything goes wrong for these outcasts of society.





	Hidden Sins and Shortcomings

**_Destitute Beginnings_ **

 

Kas:   
  
It was a warm day. The sky was bright blue, filled with only a light breeze as the sun shined down on the Earth. The blistering heat of the summer was beginning to fade, being replaced by the wind of fall as August came to a close. But that does not necessarily imply it was a good day, not for everyone.   
  
“What the abtholute fuck do you mean not only ith there one room left, there’th nine people in it.”    
  
That was Kasandra, but you best call her Kas or any of her other nicknames. You could distinguish that lisp from seven continents away, and she could be a real bitch sometimes. But those who are friends with her know she’s rather warm and cuddly, basically any friend groups stereotypical mother figure.    
  
She was a Latina woman, tending to be a little on the plus side when it came to weight, but also a little taller than usual. She had long black hair with bangs, some pretty nice eyes too.   
  
“I’m sorry, miss, but there’s really nothing I can do.” Said the mildly annoyed receptionist, unable to explain further why she couldn’t pull a room out of thin air for this woman to live in when it’s right next to a college in late August.   
  
“Ugh. Fine. I’ll take it.” Kas responded, finally giving in. It can’t be that bad.   
  
How naïve she was at that moment.   
  
Upon arrival to the room, the door was unlocked, so she pushed it open. The sight of the room gradually filled her eyes, and at first glance, it appeared to be no more than a typical room of college students. One… person? Was smoking a cigarette on the balcony, two guys were sitting on the couch, and that’s either weed or oregano on the coffee table. Kas didn’t know which one she opted to believe.   
  
As she walked into the room and looked around, everyone just kind of awkwardly looked at her for a moment before returning to their various devices. The only person who didn’t seem to care was a girl baking what may have been an attempt at cookies, but even she appeared to be mildly off guard upon turning to see her.    
  
In summary: There is a woman baking, a stoner, some guy who looks like a cunt, and another person who he can’t tell the gender of, and there’s five more people to meet first.   
  
Looking to the left, Kas stared down the hall, still not making any contact with any of the people who she would now be living with for at least a considerable period of time.  There were a bunch of doors, probably bedrooms, and a bathroom at the end of the hall that looked like it belongs in a Taco Cabana. Needless to say, this place looks like a gulag.   
  
It was too hopeful of her to assume that nobody would attempt to greet her. No, they had to come into contact at some point. Better to get it over with early, at least.   
  
It was the girl who was baking some sort of cookie-like substance that looked like a pancake. Either she just invented cookie pancakes or she was REALLY bad at baking, and Kas didn’t know which she wanted to believe more.   
  
“Hey! I’m Joey.” She said, appearing to have a light voice, but still being on the loud side.   
  
“Oh. Hi.” Kas responded, kind of off-put by the girl standing in front of her. She had light brown skin and short black hair that barely dropped below her jaw. The most off-putting part is that she was told people who look like this only existed with Snapchat filters and 7 hours of Photoshop, for better or for worse.   
  
Neither of them cared much for further pleasantries, Kas purposefully neglecting to respond with her own name for now. Instead, she simply asked which room was to be hers (there was literally only one left) and asking who the other people were. The ambiguous figure on the balcony was Kein, the blonde person on the couch who looked like a stoner was Drew, and the guy who looked like a cunt was Zach. Then there was supposedly another girl named Maranda who insisted there was no I in her name and was deadset on being called Peach, then there are two trans males called Nathan and Daniel, some girl named Anna, and then someone named Spor who may or may not exist. Now, Kas isn’t really sure how someone can simply only potentially exist when they supposedly live here, but that isn’t very important right now. Kas is too antisocial to care, and she fully intended to just stay in her room for a solid four to eight years.    
  
She didn’t have boxes or anything, so as she entered her room, all she laid down on her bed was her backpack. She had two or three boxes to gather from her house that she would acquire tomorrow, but those just had her laptop, school supplies, and a box and a half of plushies.   
  
She quickly thereafter closed the door and set up her laptop to return to social media once again. She wouldn’t have any assistance in moving out, nor would she have any hesitation or regret. There would be no calling her mother and father and no visits on Christmas. She and her family basically had a mutual parting of the ways. She never liked them, they never liked her. She was more than itching to get the fuck out of there, and now, she was free, although not in the best conditions, given as there are NINE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE APARTMENT. She hoped for a single, but she turned eighteen in August, so that was essentially off the table. Ah well. Anything would be better than her family. The part of her who is obsessed with Christmas movies entertained the thought that these people could be her new family, but only for a moment. No, that was too hopeful. This is real life.   
  


Either way, this living situation wasn't going to be easy.   
  



End file.
